Captain Marvel (character)
Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel is a superheroine, member of the Avengers. Carol appears in Captain Marvel, Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet, Iron Man 4, Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu and Iron Man 5. Biography Captain Marvel Carol was born in a family with 2 brothers, Joe Danvers and Stephen Danvers. Her mother died when she was very young. Her brother Stephen Danvers died in the vietnam war. Her father didn't want Carol to join the university, so she wanted to become a pilot. She became one. After that she became a CIA Agent. During that she met a man called Captain Mar-Vell. First he wanted to destroy earth, but now he protects it. He told her about the Kres and their leader Galen-Kor. They went to his ship, but were fast discovered. There they met him. He put Carol in a cell and tortured Captain Mar-Vell to death. Carol escaped later and went to the room. But it was too late, he was death. Later Galen-Kor went in the room. Carol shot at him but he threw the bullet away at a machine. The machine exploded and the radiation flew on Carol. Her DNA transformed from Human to Kree. Later she awoke back in Boston and she found out her powers. She had the ability to fly and a lot things more. Later two strangers were on her door. She opened the door and let them in. They wantec her to come over to New York. She did and flew to New York. One of the two called Tony Stark became her trainer. She trained under him. Some weeks later she begun to have feelings for him. But he had already a wife he said. Later the kree attacked and Tony and Nick Fury told her that she was the one to stop them. Carol attacked the ship and defeated them all, only there was no sign of Galen-Kor. Later he attacked with his other ship. She flew to that ship and attacked. She attacked Galen-Kor. After a long fight a window broke and Carol escaped. She threw a bomv at the ship and exploded. Carol wanted to throw the broken parts of the ship in the ocean. But she was later attacked by a living Gaken-Kor. With her laser she drilled Galen-Kor's heart. He fell death at in the ocean. Carol threw the ship in the ocean. Later Carol was congratulated by S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury and Tony. Nick Fury asked Carol if she wanted to become an Avengers. She said yes and she trained further. Some months later, the training was finished and she was an Avenger. She was later called by Tony. He said that he wanted to see her. Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet To be added Iron Man 4 After the events with the Mandarin and the death of Pepper Potts, Tony Stark is dating with Carol. They are on a German Christmas Market in Berlin. Tony kisses Carol and they slept together. Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu To be added Captain Marvel: Attack of Supreme Intelligence To be added Black Widow To be added Iron Man 5 To be added Relationship Family *Joe Danvers - Brother *Stephen Danvers † - Brother *Pete Danvers - Father *Ellen Danvers † - Mother Allies *The Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **James Rhodes/War Machine *Captain Mar-Vell † - Friend *Nick Fury *Sharon Carter Enemies *Galen-Kor † - Most Hated Enemy turned Victim *Supreme Intelligence *Yon-Rogg *Supremor Category:Characters Category:MCU Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters